Marguerite's Cave
by Calliope Foster
Summary: After Captain Jack Sparrow is thrown overboard from a tempest, he wakes up on an island inhabited only by a girl and her dog, but Jack soon learns that there is more to the pair than what he sees. Or thinks he sees.
1. One

**Disclaimer: **I own Swab, her mutt Atticus, and her pirate people, but that's it. The rest to PotC. I hope you guys like this ditty. Please read and review—and as always—ENJOY! Oh and Atticus was inspired by Margolo Blu and a story she shared with me!

**Marguerite's Cave**

A deep, grating voice howled over the wind_. "Shut the blasted mutt up!"_

_"No!"_ A scream begged. _"Don't hurt him, please!"_

_"I said, shut him _up_!"_

Thunder slapped the air like a gunshot.

The storm had only progressed, tearing one of the sails and dangerously spilling more water than was wished for on deck. Captain Jack Sparrow had never seen such a tempest.

"Jack!" A familiar voice cried above the howling winds. "Jack Sparrow!"

Clearing his watery vision, Jack looked down below to see Gibbs holding onto a mast for dear life, waving to the Captain. "Jack! We're goin' ta set anchor!" Gibbs hollered. "Get below deck!"

Before Jack could move, out of the corner of his eye came a huge gray wall of water, headed right for the pearl.

**One**

A salty taste in the mouth. Jack licked his parched lips and opened his eyes only to be blinded by the great light of the sun. "Bloody hell…"

Suddenly a massive black shadow covered Jack and he was sure that death was upon him when he saw the pearly white fangs emerge from a faceless being. The monster barked and then a bright pink tongue appeared, wiping Jack clear across the face. "Arrrggghhh!" Jack bellowed in disgust, wiping his face and pushing the dog away as the fiend repeated his disgusting welcome. "Bloody dog!"

"Atticus!" A shout came as two feet pounded over the sand. "Atticus, off!"

The dog obediently stepped back, eyeing Jack with excitement as his huge hairy tail thumped against the sand. A young girl appeared, sliding on her knees to the dog's side, holding onto a creature that was nearly twice her size. "Sorry 'bout tha'." The youngster smiled sheepishly. "Ol' Atticus is just a big puppy's all."

Jack raised his brows in reply and despite his weakened state he was able to sit up. For a moment Jack examined the young girl—hair dark night, eyes like the sea. She was young, but mature looking and was probably just entering womanhood.

Then Jack gave a scowl at the huge, fluffy black dog that panted with vigor, hoping Jack might embrace him. "You keep that bloody _mutt_ away from me an' I'll _think_ abou' forgivin' you, savvy?"

The girl gave Jack an odd, confused look and then laughed. "This mutt saved yer life," the girl shot back, "_savvy_?"

Was she mocking him? A good flogging might shape the little imp up and teach her to mind her tongue. "You look like ya need some grub, mate."

Jack considered the notion, then cleared his throat. "Have you any rum?"

"I bloody wish." The girl laughed. "Come on then, Jack, I've got something to satisfy that belly o' yers."

"It's Captain—" Jack paused swaying a little, "how'd you know me name?"

"Yer tattoo," the girl pointed to Jack's arm, "ain't no one else on the high seas has tha'."

The girl's arm was covered with fine jewelry, beads, gold, and all, and the glimmer of the bracelets made Jack's eyes sparkle with delight. Jack then noticed the heavy jewelry the girl wore and the expensive gem beads she wore, despite the grubby attire she wore that was the usual pirate wear. One of the girl's necklaces was a ruby and gold rosary that looked like beaded pomegranate seeds. Jack snapped back to attention. "Well it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Last I heard you were marooned."

Jack frowned. "Yer ears are clogged with bilge then."

"Been three years on this island now." Said the girl. "Not seen a soul but you. Ship wreckage here n' there, but all I gets is the debris. Yer a lucky soul you are, Captain, Atticus found you just before the sea took ya."

The dog gave a bark as if to agree.

Dizzily, Jack stood. No one can know for sure if Jack was dizzy, because he always seemed to move as if he was walking with the tides, but he was stumbling more than usual. "I'll show you to the cave then." The girl stood and turned about.

The huge mutt raced off ahead of them, leading the way, as the girl started off. Jack followed the girl over the huge sandy beach. "Quite a storm yesterday." The girl called behind her. "I was afraid this tiny island be ripped ta pieces."

"Where abouts are we?"

The girl stopped, and slowly turned around, her eyes centering quizzically on Jack. "Where _are_ we?"

Jack gave a nod. "Aye."

A shutter seemed to crawl over the girl's skin, but she only continued on her journey, straight ahead. "When you bloody figure that out, tell me."

As if stuck there for a moment, Jack stared after the youngster with some odd chill rolling up his spin. Jack took note of this girl's strange reaction and continued on. "Then your name, perhaps?"

"Swab." The girl replied over her shoulder. "That's what everyone calls me."

A pirate lass then, eh? The girl's tanned feet sunk into the sand as she walked across the beach, her ripped pants dangling on her and the dark red sash around her waist revealed how thin she was. No wonder she was so gangly—she'd been living on this pitiful place with only a few palm trees for shelter. Jack noticed that the dog was nowhere to be seen, but the loud, echoing barks came just the same.

Finally they came to an underground cave, and the dog reappeared, greeting his master with delight. Swab just laughed and patted his head. This time the dog ignored Jack. Just outside of the cave a huge mast was slanted sideways, being held up by a nearby palm tree and at the top was a crow's nest and a scope. A large black flag waved from atop the cave—the sign of a pirate with skull and crossbones and a red left eye. There were bits and pieces of wreckages everywhere.

"Here." The girl called.

Jack was not ready for the coconut that came flying at him. Grunting, Jack caught the coconut with the help of his stomach. "Careful where yer throwin' that, lass."

Swab smirked and picked up a small coconut for herself. "Don't lose the milk," Swab warned, "it's all you'll have to drink."

The dog barked and hopped up and down. Swab reached into a watery little nook in the cave and brought out a large fish. The mutt barked and Jack cringed from the effect that the cave had. Swab tossed the hungry dog the fish and the cave settled again.

Swab set her coconut in a bowl and with a rudimentary hatchet she must have made, sliced the coconut open with one swing. The milk drained out cleanly and then the girl began to scrape out the white innards.

Jack decided to follow the young girl's lead. Sitting down cross legged, Jack reached for a dug-out old coconut shell bowl and then searched for something to open the coconut with. "Captain!"

Turning to the girl, Jack saw her shake the hatchet she had, offering it to him. Jack held out his hand and the girl lightly tossed him the hatchet. Jack turned and prepared to strike. "Straight on—hard as ya can." The girl informed. "So there's no shards to pick out of the milk."

Jack just gave a nod and then struck the coconut as instructed. Pieces flew and Jack's face was covered in coconut milk.

A howl of laughter came from the girl and the dog barked with excitement.

Wiping his humiliated face, Jack grumbled and cursed beneath his breath. "Funny is it, rat?"

"I'm not the one who fancies meself a Cap'n."

Jack reached for his gun—bilge! It was gone! "Had I me gun, I'd shoot ya!" Jack blurted and then rose, stalking from the cave furiously.

"No pearl…no rum…" Jack grumbled stomping across the beach, "I might as well be marooned with Barbossa!"

"Barbossa!"

Swab came racing up beside Jack, grabbing his arm. "You know Captain Barbossa!"

"Aye," Jack took his arm from the girl, "what's it to ye?"

"Just that 'e's the greatest pirate ever!" Swab cried with excitement. "Do you know him?"

"_Know_ 'im?" Jack scoffed. "I killed bloody 'im."

Surprised, Swab backed away slightly in fright and eyeing Jack for a moment, but then a grin crossed her face. "Aye, I'll believe that when pigs fly."


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: **I own Swab, her mutt Atticus, and her pirate people, but that's it. The rest to PotC. I hope you guys like this ditty. Please read and review—and as always—ENJOY!

**Two**

_"Shut that blasted mutt up!"_

_"No! Don't hurt him, please!"_

_"I said to shut him up!"_

When Jack woke he had a headache the size of Bermuda. Even the distant barking from that infernal beast made Jack cringe. The dream he had last night had been the same dream he'd been having ever since Jack came into this territory, so he thought not much of it. Jack tried to sit up. "Come on, boy!" Swab shouted. "There's a storm comin' tomorrow, lad, we've some gathering to do."

Falling back against the hammock bed made from old sails, Jack wiped his hand across his aching face. Jack reached for his gun, but it was gone. Blast, must have lost it in the storm.

Feet shocked the earth as the two rats pounded nearer, matching the slamming of the surf against the beach.

Atticus barked loudly as he followed after his master, who had a bag full of muscles and clams. "Are you awake Captain?"

Jack jumped to alarm, and in the hammock bed lost his balance, flipping over and slamming onto the hard sand beneath him. "Uhhh…."

"Mornin' then," Swab said cheerfully, tossing her bag of muscles aside, "have ya had breakfast yet, Captain?"

Jack did not reply and so Swab grabbed a coconut for him, preparing to strike it open when a hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. Jack's dark eyes were bloodshot and full of malice. He was truly sober.

Grabbing Swab by her chin, Jack glared at her furiously. "Wake me up like that again, mate, and I'll cut your pretty little tongue out." Releasing her, Jack stood up and gave a sigh. "What's there to eat?"

"Coconuts."

"Blast!"

"You can do it." Swab handed Jack the make-shift hatchet and grinned. "Since you're so good at it."

Before Jack could give the little brat what was good for her, she ran off, her pesky little mutt following after her. Jack mumbled a few curses and looked to the coconut…then he remembered the little conversation about muscles.

Jack turned and went toward the bag. The burlap sack was heavy and wet, but Jack opened it and reached in. "YEOW!"

When Jack brought out his hand a bright blue crab was attached to his index finger. "Blast!" Jack cried out in severe pain trying to shake the bugger off. "Bloody hell!"

Finally Jack was able to kill the crab, by slamming him against the cave wall a few times. "Ahh! Oooh!" Jack blew on his finger, trying to ease the pain.

Giggling emanated from the cave entrance. When Jack turned he narrowed his eyes to see Swab standing there, soaking up the glory of seeing Captain Jack Sparrow being caught red-handed with his hand in the cask. "That'll teach you to touch my muscles."

Jack scowled at her and prepared to attack. "You little—"

A big black shadow leapt up, barking wildly, attempting to lick Jack's face. "ARRGGGHHHH! Off with ye! Blasted hound o hell!"

By nightfall Jack's stomach was aching for sustenance and he daren't reach into the burlap bag again. Swab had made a spit and put some fish on it as Jack stayed near the shadows of the cave, fawning over his poor finger. "How's your hand, Jack?"

Jack just grumbled something rude.

Swab bit back a giggle. "And yer head?"

For a moment Jack considered the thought—his head had not hurt all day, ever since the crab incident—oh wait, there it was. Jack just grumbled again. "Are you hungry then?"

Jack threw a look over his shoulder as if she had just called him 'Jack' again. Slowly, Jack moved toward the turning spit, evading the eager hairy black dog. Swab smiled kindly and handed him a bowl filled with hot, cooked fish. "Careful," Swab warned, "it's hot."

"And this cave's filled with sand."

Yes, Swab was stating the obvious, but only so he did not hurt his finger again—she decided to let it go. Swab gave a bowl to her dog, and then took her own food last, slowly eating at the fish while Jack inspected his for poison.

The waves coming in were rough tonight and the tide was higher than usual. Tomorrow Swab would collect some coconuts and the nets in the nets. Swab's bright eyes were distant as she planned for the next day.

With a fuller belly Jack was thinking straighter and his headache had begun to go away, as did the pain in his finger. He observed the young lass across from him. A cocky look on her, but no doubt it had kept her alive this long on this god-forsaken piece of land. Jack supposed that the young girl had enough silence in three years. "Who's name is that on the cave?"

Swab remained distant. "Oy, lass!" Jack called, getting the youngster's attention. "Oo's name is that on the wall over there?"

Jack pointed to where he had been sulking and the girl observed the cave wall there, where it was dimly lit by the small fire and almost invisible on the wall the name 'Marguerite' was etched deep into the gray rock. Swab stared at the name for a few moments and then went back to her food. "I don't know."

"Odd." Jack raised his brow. "Not very old—"

"It's the name of the cave." The girl said lifting her eyes and gazing at Jack. "It's Marguerite's Cave. It belonged to pirate. This is where he brought all of his things."

"Aye," Jack winked at the girl, "and what other secrets do ye know?"

Standing, Jack headed toward the shadows. "No!"

Jack felt as if he smacked into an invisible wall and when he turned back he saw Swab on her feet, fists clenched, eyes wide with fright. "Don't go in there, Jack—don't go out of the light. You mustn't go any farther."

A tingle went up Jack's spine, the girl's sea blue eyes flashed; a chilling breeze ruffled her dark hair. "Are ya all right, lass?"

"You can't go back there, Captain," the young girl pleaded, "promise me you won't go any father than where the light stops."

Jack hesitated—nobody told Captain Jack Sparrow what to do. Who did this little rat think she was? Swab's eyes were filled absolute terror. The girl knew something and she was warning Jack, but Jack was old enough to take care of himself although he wouldn't tell her that. "Please!" The girl begged as Atticus whined. "Not past the light."

"All right, lass." Jack gave a nod. "All right. You've my word—the word of Captain Jack Sparrow—I shan't go out of the light."

Swab shuttered and then plopped onto the ground, her face white as she hugged herself for warmth. "Awe now, lass, it's all right." Jack assured, walking toward the youngster and sitting beside her as she tried to move away.

Jack touched Swab's shoulder, but he pulled away immediately. She was dead cold.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: **I own Swab, her mutt Atticus, and her pirate people, but that's it. The rest to PotC. I hope you guys like this ditty. Please read and review—and as always—ENJOY!

Three

Atticus began to bark loudly.

_"Shut that blasted mutt up!"_

_"No! Don't hurt him, please!"_

_"I said to shut him up!"_

There was a loud gunshot and then a shriek.

"Swab!" Jack sat up in a sweat, balancing himself on the hammock.

Three days and Jack was prepared to lynch himself. The girl was a nuisance—Jack even considered that the thought of being completely alone on the island was better than being with Swab.

Jack started to feel a little sorry for her and when he noticed a few more things of his missing. First his gun and now one of his prized rings. Sea must have taken that, too. Blast it all.

A misty morning Jack woke to—covered with salty dew and the heavy day told of bad weather to come. Swab was already outside, her dog barking as she probably stood at the make-shift look-out.

Jack rolled out of his hammock made from old sail and stumbled out of the cave. "Storm's comin' from the north!" Swab shouted down to him and pointed north to show him.

The skies were nearly black to the north. Jack gave a nod and looked back up to Swab. "Come down from there, lass, if there be a storm we'd better prepare."

Swab ducked and appeared from the crow's nest. She climbed down the mast halfway and then jumped down onto the beach, running to Jack's side. "I already did."

Jack raised his brow then looked up to see the palm trees closest bare, stripped of their fruit, and some of their leaves. "Good work then, mate." Jack patted the youngster's shoulder and turned, going back toward the cave.

Pausing, Jack turned back. "Ya didn't scream earlier did you?"

Swab gave Jack an odd look. "What?"

"Nevermind." Jack waved it away and then turned back to the cave. "Come on then, lass."

Atticus went running ahead, Swab following right after him, right past Jack, nearly tossing him off to the side. Jack grumbled and went on.

The sail was drawn taught over the cave entrance to keep the wind and rain out that was now just beginning. There was plenty of fish and muscles swimming in the nook of the cave, a stockpile of coconuts, and steamed crabs hanging up so Atticus couldn't reach them.

Jack sat thinking of rum and singing some chanteys he knew while Swab wrestled with Atticus. "Stop that now," Jack scolded, "if I get bitten you'll not be able to stand fer a week—the both of ya."

Atticus barked loudly when Swab let him up. The girl heaved a sigh as she lay on the sand. Jack noticed the bags under her eyes. "You look like someone took an anchor to yer eyes, lass," Jack remarked, "you should sleep."

The girl just gave a sigh and yawned. "I'm not tired."

Atticus nuzzled his master. Jack just laughed and shook his head. "All right, but not a long nap." Swab warned Atticus as she made her way toward her small hammock that she fit snugly inside.

Instantly Atticus leapt on top of the girl and she gave a grunt of pain, but then chuckled as the huge dog settled beside her, their hammock dragging on the ground. Swab turned, buried her face into the dog's fur and in no time she and the mutt were both snorting.

_Finally,_ Jack thought, _a moment of bloody peace._

Resting his head against the cave, Jack felt something jagged rubbing against his scalp. Sitting up, Jack turned and saw the name sketched into the rock. Marguerite.

Jack pressed his finger to the engraving, feeling his way along the letters.

_"Rita!"_

Jumping back, Jack blinked. Begad, this cave was creepy.

Getting to his feet, Jack started for his hammock, then heard a dripping noise echoing from the cave. "What in Davy Jones' locket…"

Jack started off into the darkness, his boots crunching against the sand. Without warning Jack hit face-first into a wall. Well, what that blasted girl so worried about?

Groaning, Jack rubbed his swelling nose, and then glanced to his left. Jack's eyes went wide. A stream of moonlight came through from a crack in the cave and there, dazzling at the back of the corridor of the cave was glittering gold, gems, and jewels. A pirate's dream.

No wonder the little snot didn't want him back here—she had a hoard of treasure! Probably the little guardian or something until that pirate she talked about came back.

As careful as Jack was, he didn't account on the sand beneath him giving out. Jack tried to grab the ledge he had slipped off of, but he went down with the rest of the sand.

"Captain!"

Coughing, Jack came to, the back of his head aching.

Swab's voice was desperate. "Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I'm all right, luv!" Jack called up to the caterwauler as he managed to sit up and could see only by what moonlight filtered in from above. He saw that Swab was not far above him. "Have ye got anything ta get me outta here!"

"Hang on!" Swab called. "I'll get some rope!"

"That's a good lass!" Jack called, rubbing the back of his head. "Oy, Jack, you've got yourself in a tight—"

Jack eyed a small chest, it was the only one down here and it was on a ledge, so it mustn't have been just randomly dropped, but it had been put down here for a reason. Jack went to the chest, it was chained heavily with a large lock, and there was a name on it engraved in a golden plaque with fancy writing; Marguerite.

"Ahh, the lady's treasure. Corsets and lace, then?" Jack smirked, producing a lovely dagger. "We'll just see, eh?"

"I'm coming!"

"Take your time, luv!" Jack shouted. "It's not so bad down 'ere!"

Jack rammed his dagger into the lock and split it apart, the chains fell free and the chest opened slightly.

Gagging, Jack began to cough from the stench that came from the damned chest. Waving his hand in front of his nose, Jack went back to work and gently opened the chest—a rat squealed and Jack screamed in horror, leaping back as the rodent shrieked and ran off. "Get out of there!" Jack snapped. "Treasure's mine!"

Shaking the scare off, Jack went back to the chest.

"I've got you, Captain!" Swab shouted, then gasped as if someone had just run her through the mizzen. "Jack…no…"

Atticus let out a low, sorrowful howl and her eyes rolling back, Swab fell to the ground.

Jack could not believe what he was seeing. There, in the chest lay the dried up bones of two individuals—one a large dog, and the other a pirate. "Have mercy…" Jack whispered.

The faded long strands of hair still hung to the old corpse, and fancy jewelry lined her neck and her arms. No older than thirteen—the beginning of womanhood. Jack could hear labored breathing above him and the whimpering of a dog.

Turning, Jack ran back to where he had fallen in and began to climb back up. "Marguerite!" Jack shouted. "Swab!"

Finally Jack was able to get back up into the cave and made his way to Marguerite, who lay on the sand unmoving. "Lass, begad," Jack took the girl's face in his hands—she was dead cold and her eyes were glossing over, "who did this to ya?"

Atticus whined in pain.

"Let me show you…" Marguerite gazed up at Jack and then slowly lifted her hand, touching his wrist.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: **I own Swab, her mutt Atticus, and her pirate people, but that's it. The rest to PotC. I hope you guys like this ditty. Please read and review—and as always—ENJOY!

**Four**

Swab could see the men dragging the chests over the sand as she stood at her captain's side. "Look at it, Swab," a hand rested on the youngster's head and a familiar, holly face appeared, "that's all yours someday, aye?"

The man who spoke was suddenly struck. "Don't put _ideas_ into her head, Gord."

Glancing over to the Captain, Swab regarded him carefully. The Captain smiled generously—too generously. "Don't worry, my pet, you'll get your due reward soon enough."

With that the captain stalked off, watching the men hide his treasure. Gord eyed Swab in regret. "Rita," Gord, the heavily bearded man, bent down, "ye've got ta get off this island—_now_."

Swab frowned. "Why?"

"Because," Gord replied, "yer not safe 'ere. Not safe anywhere 'til we get back to mainland, ya hear?"

"Gord, come on now—"

"The plans the Cap'n has for ye—"

"The captain wouldn't hurt me." Swab said with confusion. "He's my father."

Gord just stared at the girl. "Well ye've got to get back to the boat."

Something splashed into the water and began to bark. "Atticus!" Swab turned to her pet. "Come here boy!"

"Marguerite!" The Captain called.

Swab instantly followed the Captain's orders, Gord becoming distracted with the new chests that came on land. Atticus followed Swab into the cave, after the Captain. "Here, lass."

After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Swab ran toward the image of her father, dressed in lavish red clothes. "Look at it." The captain marveled at the chests. "Each one of those is filled to the brim with treasure, Marguerite. Can you believe it?"

Swab just beamed with curiosity. "Right then," the captain pushed her ahead, "go see if you stand nearly as high as them."

"Oh, Captain, they're twice my height, I—"

"Just do it." The captain snapped, shoving Swab ahead.

Swab did as she was told and stood next to the chests, and when she turned to face the Captain she saw a barrel aimed right for her. "Sorry, my dear, but I can't have competition, can I?"

Atticus came thundering into the cave, causing a stir. The Captain growled at the large dog that nearly knocked him over as he raced for his master"Shut the blasted mutt up!"

"No!" Swab begged as the captain aimed for Atticus. "Don't hurt him, please!"

"I said, shut him up!"

A gunshot went off, and the dog fell onto the sand, coloring it red as he whimpered in pain. "Atticus!" Swab fell to the dog's side.

"Rita!" Gord cried in terror. "No!"

"Stupid girl." The Captain grumbled, walking forward, reloading his gun as he watched Swab sob over her hairy black companion. "He was only a dog."

When Swab looked up the gun went off.

Jack gasped for air and when he opened his eyes Swab was gone, there was only sand beneath him. "Swab?" Jack called. "Swab!"

Getting to his feet, Jack stumbled out of the cave, everything was gone—even the coming storm…only the moon remained. Jack gazed up at the slit of a moon. Jack saw a glint on the sand nearby. Moving to where the tide now washed, Jack saw a familiar pistol and ring. Bending down, Jack picked up his belongings and gave a sigh. "Oh lass…all you ever wanted was a friend…"


	5. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jack sat; his head in his knees. He had thought of lighting all the trees on fire, but there was no rum to do that. All he could do was wait to die on this damned island. Or so he thought until he saw the familiar black sails of the Pearl.

In an instant Jack to his feet, running toward the fallen mast that still remained fallen against the palm tree. Climbing up the mast, Jack clambered to the Crow's nest and grabbed the telescope. "The pearl…" he mouthed.

"Ahoy!" A call came. "Captain!"

"AHOY!" Jack cried, waving his arms. "AHOY!"

"I'll be damned." Gibbs laughed seeing his old friend. "Still alive. A little thinner than before, might I add, but still alive."

Jack watched the pirates unload the cave of all its riches. "Aye. Have ye any rum?"

Gibbs chuckled and handed his friend a flask. "Nice to see ya in good spirits."

"And what of that one, Jack?"

A swab pointed to the shoddy chest that Hack had managed to open. "It's mine." Jack replied solemnly. "Leave it be."

The men stared at Jack. "You 'eard 'im!" Gibbs snapped. "Leave it be—ye'll still get yer fair share."

Jack gave a sigh. "Come on then, Gibbs. Give me your hat."

"My hat? But Cap'n—"

Jack stared Gibbs straight in the eye. Gibbs groaned and reluctantly gave Jack the captain hat. Jack just smiled and fit it on his head. Then, going to the trunk, Jack took it by the handles. "Come on, lass, I'll take ye home."

The sails were set and they were sailing from that wretched island. When they were nearly out of sight, Jack ordered the trunk he had to be chained, connected to a cannonball, and thrown overboard. "But Cap'n—"

"I said do it so bloody do it." Jack instructed as he wobbled toward the helm.

From the helm, Jack reluctantly watched as they tossed the trunk overboard and said a silent prayer. Jack jumped at the sound of a bark and spun back to see a young girl sitting on the rail, her hair flying in the wind as a large black shaggy dog panted at her side. "Thanks Captain." The girl smirked and saluted him before disappearing.

Jack froze stiff, then felt something in around his neck. Reaching up, Jack felt the large odd beads of the necklace, and when he took it off he saw the rosary that belonged to Margurite. Jack just managed to smile. "Aye, lass. It's the best I coulda done."

"Who ya talkin' to Cap'n?"

Jerking to his right, Jack saw Gibbs and glared coldly at him. "What did you put in that rum?"


End file.
